


Hetalia: Tripping, Then Falling

by UnKnown294



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Nature, Shadows - Freeform, Spiritual, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6948913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnKnown294/pseuds/UnKnown294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have thought by tripping and falling down a long way of stair steps with a basket full of laundry could make you think of infatuated thoughts about the person you later realize to be more than your friend before taking a liking to your past finder? It wasn’t hard for our young two countries to eventually find that treasure later on. Okay, maybe not ‘that’ hard, but it’s no walk in the park, either. However, one of them has a hidden embodiment and it's been stalking the both of them since the day their emotions for each other were created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything other than the plot. Enjoy!

Navy, glowing starlight.

In the very late hours of nightfall, high above the terrain full of tall pines and extensive fields was a wonderful, vastness of black. With little additions of blue, orange, and white, this painted art swept the long sky that rests upon the quiet, darkened scenery. It held a longitude and latitude of beauty, the cloud-like appurtenance surrounding and being over lapped by little shiny dots almost copying the ridges of mountains off to the South.

The air had become windy hours ago due to the turning point of a short rainstorm, covering the area below it in specks of water. The clouds dispersed too, ripped in tufts of fluffy and wispy shapes. With the dark clouds sweeping across away from its targeted space, the wind began to pick up again. It made the tufts cover nearly fifty percent of the sparkling, bright and dim stars. The trees and anything caught in the currents swayed along with it, ruffling the green foliage gently. Finally, the last of the magnificent art platform was the silver moon, basking its glowing beams also on anything in its far reaches.

That included the figure.

The said figure was cloaked under the glaze of gray moonlight from where he was lying under beneath its magnificent beauty. They laid motionless, only their chest rising and falling slowly and the barely audible sound of wispy breathing being heard. The scene looked as if they have progressively been asleep due to the passing hours of star gazing, the tiredness getting to them.

A place where their minds take over them until the sun comes up and they awaken, breaking from the dream’s tight grasp.

That's where he ended up again.

Back to the supposed 'memory dream', as he recalled it, that told him that the fantasies were coming back again tonight to relinquish a past memory he tried to down-size into his subconscious.

Only this time, he found himself not in the same place. He was lying on his stomach and both of his arms were curled beside his head, as if a bomb had detonated from far away and the after-blast had captured him in its massive gray ring, leaving him lying on the ground half unconscious. He was positioned somewhere soft this time, like he was back in the comfortable bed with his very best friend resting up for the morning's training with them.

Oh, how he hated to do training, but no matter what, the person’s gotta do it, even if he tried begging for the eighth time in a row.

With his eyes twitching as he was starting to be aroused by himself, he tapped his fingers to sense any ground beneath him and began sliding his arms under his chest, pushing himself upwards slowly. He got into a half laying position, his eyes naturally closed, but fully bleary - a side effect to coming here - under the cloaking darkness. He then shook his head lightly to get rid of the awful fuzziness and slight spinning in his mind, his auburn hair and unnatural curl bouncing off of his head.

When he fluttered his caramel eyes open after the blurriness subsided, what he saw in the area he laid in was full of small flowers and tall, thin blades of grass. There were many different colors ranging from purple to yellow to white scattering the dirt floor. Some small patches of lean green grass that was seen from the flowerbed began to be swayed by an invisible breeze. He didn't feel the wind blowing gently or see any of his clothing cling to him from the force nor feel his hair flutter along with it, though the man witnessed the tall grass bobbing up and down lightly only, but not the flowers.

Odd, but anything impossible can happened during a dream. The person planted his hands to the soft bed of dirt and pushed himself to a sitting position. The whole space was eerie quiet, save for his slow, shallow breaths, and the pounding silence was taking a toll on his ears, deafening them. He looked out ahead and saw the shady forest nearby the flowerbed. Several pines mixed in with some maple, mahogany, and oak trees lined the outer edges of the colorful circle of flowers and rolling hill slopes. And to top off the scenery, the shining moon loomed over him and the beautiful landscape, its silver coat covering all in its glowing grasp.

Although the beauty was magical during nightfall, it made him wonder if he should spend a couple of minutes admiring the almost dark scenery since he usually comes into the dreamscape during the afternoon when he has a siesta and nighttime. He would not want to stay longer in this dream-like world that the other made for them than needed. _'Not like last time. I can give him a few more minutes, but nothing added more. If that were to happen again, I would miss something important in reality.'_

In the third memory dream from three weeks ago, the person was flat on his back with his left arm draped over his eyes. A dull, numbing feeling had overcome his whole body, and didn't know at the time that he couldn't see like a blind person. At least what he thought considering he has his eyes closed for the majority of his time.

When he woke up, however, he jumped in shock. Getting up off the floor quickly, his skin had gone pale in fear of what's in stored for him in the unbeknownst setting. He swished his head all over the place, running quickly around to find anything to help him out in the situation. Hell, he even tried calling both of his nation friends for help. He understood that he was hopeless as to getting out of this turmoil... wherever the hell he was.

After he was done freaking out about where he was at, the person placed his hands on the ground for curiosity's sake, feeling that it was smooth glass. He stomped his foot, finding that it sunk in along with it. The floor transformed into non-sticky putty under his feet. Either too afraid of finding out or thinking that it will remain glass once he got off of it, he quickly bounced off to test how study the surface was. Surprisingly, he sprang up into the air, exaggeratedly about 7 feet high, and landed in a cushion without harm. How the cushion was placed under him, he wouldn't know. But he giggled nonetheless... Unless he heard the same sound behind him from the first two memory dreams.

The figure froze from where he sat, his breath hitched in his throat and lips clamped shut tightly as to not make a responsive noise. He knew he heard that, and it made him anxious to get away from it. He inched his feet to the floor, slowly steadying himself to stand, but not turn around. A little shaky on the hands, the man waited for about three minutes to turn when he heard that sweet, bell-like giggle behind him again, this time, closer, clearer and child-like. If this was that same personification, he was ready to run as far away as possibly from it.

The giggle came again, coming more closely and louder than the previous. He stopped all movement, waiting within the deafening nonexistent space for another until confirmation.

Instead of a giggle this time, it gasped, then said, "You finally came!" The child-like voice squealed in delight, "Hello again, adult me!"

His eyes widen in realization. _'Oh... That wasn't him. Thank goodness...'_

Relaxing from the pent up anxiety, he turned around immediately, finding the giggling source that was sneaking its way into his ears. A relief smile made its way to his face once his light brown eyes laid themselves on the small figure, and the other returning the same welcoming feeling.

"Ciao, bambino me!" He waved to the figure.

The little child chuckled and from where he stood at was the edge of the field next to a thick pine tree, his right hand on the base of the trunk. About three or four feet between them, the older figure could make out the little one from where he was standing. The child could barely be seen due to the shrouding darkness of the black forest, but the bright colors of his clothing and with the light of the moon in perfect position made him stand out.

Beginning to slightly run up to the older figure, maybe skipped or two on the second foot, the child swung his thin arms out wide, ready to hug him. He wrapped them onto the brown haired man's left leg, all the while smiling joyfully. The child looked up with his eyes opened, both caramel colored orbs meeting once again, both bloomed with delight and friendly greetings.

The older bent to one knee, head tilted a little downwards, and moved his arms around the little figure's waist. Getting off the ground, the child lets go and was lifted off the imaginary flowery floor, then slightly grasped the blue sleeve.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time, older me." The child said, slipping his arms around the arm, squeezing it a bit for safety and fear that the other would go away again without notice, "I was starting to get worried if you wouldn't come back, thinking if you were to forget me or this place all together." He turned his eyes from the other, the smile not present, but a frown replaced it instead.

The older man's eyes widen some, and he blinked a few times when the notification hits him. He held an apologizing gaze to the smaller version and repositioned the child in his arms so that he can use his right hand to lift his face in his direction. He stared into the frightened, innocent, brown eyes as he spoke, "I am so sorry to not come visit you last month. I got held up on some business stuff with my fratello and things kept getting in the way. I even had to miss a couple of nights because of a two-day thunderstorm had came in my country. Such a scary time."

The small version nodded in acceptance. He understood that a thunderstorm can keep him up during the night too and he sometimes hides under the bed with a sheet covering himself to get away from all the bangs and rumbles from the plasma bolts. It's quite scary indeed. Though, the child also agreed that his older self has a job as half of a country in his future; he can be somewhat busy with his brother, however, it was partially a lie because he doesn't do much. He'll let this one slide and not cave in. It's an important hour for the both of them and they can't miss another minute just to have a small argument about how the northern half of Italy doesn't do much work like his fratello.

The older one perked up and again readjusted the little version of him so that he can put the child down without dropping him. Both of them settled themselves on the hill top where the multicolored flowers were still glowing, sitting face-to-face to each other with their legs crossed under the vibrant, silver moon. They now wore semi-serious expressions, as if the happy reunion turned to an unscheduled business trip by a flick of a switch, but their smiles never left.

"Alright, let's start the meeting before morning comes, shall we?"

"Okay." He nodded.

"Has there been any activity since the last time I've been here?" The older one asked.

"Si, there has. It was stalking me more frequently wherever I went while you have been gone, keeping ‘his’ distance while I was doing chores or just taking a walk around the area. ‘He’s been like that for the whole month and I couldn't make out what it was doing around me now considering the black figure wasn't a show-y kind. I'm sorry that there isn't much to say at the moment."

"It is okay. That's very bene for it to keep its distance." He smiled, and then questioned, "Has it tried to injure you while it was following you? And please, explain it specifically in detail, if you can?"

"Once, but it was a misunderstanding," He assuaged, "And of course, I can explain what happened that caused it. The memory is actually still vivid in my head." The child chuckled and at the same time, he air knocked the left side of his head, avoiding the curl, of course. He placed it down beside him and when he opened his mouth, a sudden gust of wind blew at the both of them away abruptly.

Both versions were knocked to their sides roughly, the smaller version murmuring an 'ow' when his head hit the ground after flying off their spots from the flower patch. The older version quickly sat up and glanced at him before turning his eyes to the direction of the unexpected burst of air. He did not see what was to come.

A zipping, slender, black triangle shot itself at them, the older one's eyes widening simultaneously. Coming around from shock, he scrambled to his hands and feet and shot towards the child. His hands went under the child's body roughly, hearing a small gasp as a result. He bolted once many more black triangles came at them like bullets, some nearly getting his feet. Swift, light footsteps stomped the grass and flowers, trampling them and ruining their beauty.

Who was shooting at them? What was that person shooting with? Who was the person that tried to kill them and ruined the meeting? He had no time to come up with theories or answers as they left the silver coated area and into the darkened forest to hide away from whoever was attacking them. Swatting branches when they entering the woods, he looked back at the line of fire hurling towards him, sticking into the trees that he sped pass him.

The undergrowth of tree roots slipped through the ground as the older one kept running further into the forest, further from the spot and he hoped they find their way out of there before the sun starts to rise. The air was mildly cold, not enough to make him see puffs, but shiver slightly, and the layers of leaves and branches mostly turned the atmosphere eerie and sinister. He doesn't need distractions from this sinister area; the further away from the black figure, the better chance of both versions not getting hurt, if that was possible in this reality.

The dark cover of night shielded them from the foe’s sight, but also gave him the similar disadvantage. Without sight though, he had to rely on hearing, but that can also be a difficulty because he had not heard any footsteps in the vegetation.

Not tripping on the forest floor, the older person looked down at the child and slowed to a stop. His lungs were burning from running and he tried to calm his quaking and jittered body with heavy, calm breaths. He coughed a couple of times as he swiveled his head around the direction he ran from before speaking in a hushed voice. "Hey, bambino me, are you okay?"

The child version opened his eyes warily, lifting them to meet the older version's brown orbs. His widen to normal size, but they were covered by shock and bewilderment. "S-Si, but a-are you okay, t-too?"

"Ve, yes.” He whispered, small pants filtering out of his mouth, “We managed to get away from 'him.’ Though, I don't know how long until 'he' finds us in here." He looked around again. Nothing yet.

"Then, maybe you should go back, older me." The little one whispered.

The older version turned his head quickly around and looked at the child uncertainty. "What?" He voiced out, "Ve?! But, I cannot leave you to deal with 'him' by yourself!"

"I do not want you to get hurt, either." The other shook his head, fear and desperation present in his eyes, "You are the keeper of this reality and for your sake of safety, you must go back to your reality. Please?"

Before the older version had the chance to protest, a spiraling, black spear darts behind his head and it struck into a tree just a foot away from where he stood, a thud being heard. He withheld a whimper as the spear was nearly close to piercing his head. Shifting his foot a bit out of instinct, his widen eyes looked at the direction of the incoming spear and swiftly appearing in the spot was the shadow figure.

Head tilted forward, it floated about a yard away from the two, its lower half that made it look like it wore a black cloak rippled in nonexistent air. It stared at him with empty malice, sapphire eyes, and the sharp crease where its eyes were pronouncedly furrowed in pure concentration.  
  
The leaves above their heads fluttered when a strong breeze began to pick up, the bouncing of branches of a telltale sign that it was more forceful than the one at the flower patch. It howled and blew at them, nearly knocking down both versions again and leaves flew through the thick currents in haste retreat.

He bent an arm so that there would be less air blown into his eyes. “If you want to protect me, then please, let me protect you, as well.”

Somehow, time was sped up. The older version tightened his hold on the child one as a few spikes shot out from the darkness of the cloak, again nearly getting him like the spear. Dark purple spikes materialized behind the figure next, sharp as knives, and it let loose some in bullet-like speed. As quickly as he could to get a small break from the fire, the older one hid behind a tree that had a conveniently hollow bottom. A few more thuds were heard and leaves fell out their branches. He crouched and placed the smaller version within it.

A firm, authorized look in his eyes was taken in to the child’s worry glance, but a gentle, caring smile graced his lips as he spoke. “I would protect you too if I were in your spot. Don’t leave this spot until I come back, va bene?”

The child nodded and quickly said, “Just be careful when you go back out there, ve. If you have to, get out of this reality unhurt and let me handle him.”

Despite being still uncertain about his younger self’s safety, he reluctantly obliged. It was kind of fair, though, now that he thought about it. “Okay.”

Standing up and hoping for the best that the both of them would get unscathed, he faced the shadow with slight, hidden fear and uncharacteristic determination. He was sure that when he distracted the shadow long enough for his younger version to come out to blast it, they would get rid of it for good. Otherwise, it could stalk their lives for an eternity.

The figure squinted at the challenger and an amused look in its eyes gave away a mocking gesture. The wind blew steady behind it as multiple black shurikens materialized out of thin air. One by one, each four-star weapon glided at the opponent, a few luckily getting a scratch on the older version. Sure it stung him, but it wasn't enough to paralyze him.

However, the other was fast on his feet, not letting the sharp objects puncture him too much. To the left, then right, up a couple of times, then, another swift left. It was like dancing to the shooter's music and by following the movements of the attacks, quick dodges tagged along to guide him in the rhythm. Some got him without notice and he was still out of breath from swiftly dodging and running in circles. The effect of tiredness was getting to him and he felt his vision go hazy a couple times as he staggered to keep standing.

He locked eyes at the shadow for a quick second before sprinting at it. Surprised by the action, it got ready to send a frontal attack. Next thing the shadow figure saw was the lad switching speedily to its left and swiveled its head, only to notice he wasn't there. It spun its head around, not catching any sings of the older version. Huffing silently as to not finding him, unbeknownst from behind, the older country crouched behind the bushes and waits for the right moment to let its guard down.

He saw the confusion and growing agitation in the shadow's eyes and he smirked to being correct. Lightly crawling on his hands and hindquarters, he kept an eye on the shadow's movements, the scratching of dirt being heard only to him. Finding a hole through the bushes, it was miraculously placed behind the figure, out of plain sight. Lifting his hands off the ground, he patiently waited until the shadow looked the other away, getting some adrenaline in his system for an added boost of lunging and speed.

As the black figure stopped its search, the weapons around it disappeared, giving an advantage to the other and a chance to attack. _'Bingo.'_ The challenger thought and quietly backed up, stiffening his upper body for his counterattack. Balling his fists, he began running with his head down, pointing towards the shadow's back and with agility, he jumped. Head connecting between the shoulders, he rammed the shadow hard in the spine before landing on his feet. The other was knocked down from behind and slid across the dirt before finally hitting the tree with the hollow inside.

The small version shook out of fear as he heard the silence of the two individuals and the forest area, the whispering of wind quiet and drawn in long currents. He dared not the move as if he would surprise any of the two and think that it came from the enemy. Gently getting his hands and knees, he started to crawl out of the hollow trunk and peeked his eyes around to see that the shadow was the only one on the field. It seemed to not have noticed him as it was looking all over the space for the older version. Holding some breath as to not make noise, he quickly darted to the bushes when the shadow wasn't glancing his way.

The camouflage was perfect and he flickers his brown orbs to see if he can spot his older self. It took seconds to find him, his face hidden within the foliage, but his eyes seem to glow a little from the small amounts of streaking moonlight through the leaves. He heard rustling of dirt to his right and slightly jumped out of fear as the shadow was giving away movement.

Eyes shut from the pain, it weakly opened them and in its blurring vision, the older version had his fists up readily anticipating another brawl from the said shadow. Shaking its head to get rid of the blur in its eyes, the figure pushed off the ground and levitated to a reasonable height, its head hanging down. It then snapped it, its eyes holding hostility and revenge, and the second it glared at the older version, gray, glowing needles appeared. All at once, the needles shot at the other, the older one not having enough time to dodge.

The younger felt imaginary time slowed for all three again, the event taken in his eyes playfully teasing his vision with laced, upcoming hurting. Every needle was close to penetrating his older self and he thought he wouldn't make it out alive if punctured by all of them. Luckily for the little one, he found out about a powerful technique in one of the books he found in a library. It was filled with a strange language, but he understood it like it was written in Italian. He had trained secretly to use it for specific purposes while he stayed at Austria's house and now he can use one to stop the attack.

Directly his eyes on the older one, he whispered quickly a spell that wasn't native in his tongue. "Praesidio Agro!" With one wave of his hand, time came back to normal and the needles hit their destination, creating a gray cloud out of it.

When the cloud of smoke cleared off the area by the wind, there stood the older version with his arms crossed in front of his bent head, his eyes scrunched closed, waiting to feel the dreadful pain from multiple thin spikes. None came. Not feeling anything to cause panic or near death injury, he opened them. Letting his arms fall by his sides, a surprised expression appeared as he saw a light green field in front of him floating in the air. His mouth made an 'o' when he witnesses this change. Who could have created that in such a fast time span?

The light green field suddenly enveloped him in seconds, creating a vibrant glow within it. A feeling of panic began to rise in his chest and he started to bang on the field, wanting to break free from the cage. He thought once he was trapped, the shadow was going to capture his small version. Swishing his head, he did not have time to see a bright light green orb shooting out of the bush and slamming the shadow out of the air, knocking it into the grounded once more. Not a moment after, the bushes began to glow in the same color as the shot, lighting up the area in soft brightness. The glow turns into many orbs and all of them shot at the shadow, covering it in a large smoke that filled the area in a gray cloud.

What the hell was going on? Where were those coming from? He looked around, hoping to find the source of the savior that blocked the spikes. Just as he glanced away from a tree, the bushes rustled their leaves, quickly getting his confused mind to snap out of its daze to check it. His eyes widen largely, the culprit showing themselves as they rose out of their position from behind the leafage.

He calmly walked out from his hiding spot, his left hand faintly radiating with a lime green color and smoke, the first evidence that indicated his attack. Walking nonchalantly to the older version's right side, he met eye contact, his brown orbs also barely faintly holding a glow in them. It felt eerie to the older one just by looking, but he could not shake off the gratitude that his younger version saved him.

"Grazie for saving me." He smiled gratefully.

The little one nodded with a similar face, a look that told him 'You are welcome' in them before turning towards the older one in the field, his hands outstretched to him. Palms facing down, his hands automatically began to glow again, along with the same luminous eyes that danced gracefully in the darkness.

"I'm grateful that we were to stop 'him' from hurting us, but seeing as the problem is getting more planned," He looked at the direction of the shadow, who popped its head out of the bushes, an annoyed expressed in its eyes as it was recollecting itself, "I need to return you to your reality quickly before 'he' gets to hurt you again."

The older nodded without complaint, seeing as how his small version was determined to cast away the black figure. Rotating behind him when he saw something poking out of the leaves, his eyes widen to dinner plates, a small gasp escaping from his lips. His small body quivered in fear, not leaving his sight from his sudden discovery.

The older nodded without complaint, seeing as how his small version was determined to cast away the black figure. Rotating behind him when he saw something poking out of the leaves, his eyes widen to dinner plates, a small gasp escaping from his lips. His small body quivered slightly in fear, not leaving his sight of his sudden discovery.

The older one wondered why he was acting like that until he swiveled around to face it. Shock ranged in him, the light from the sky slowly creating a brighter dark blue, hints of pink and purple hazily blend together from the horizon. _'Oh, no, the sun's coming!'_

Beginning to glow brighter, the field sprouted small white sparkles, and the sequence started with the same language whispered. "Carmina subiectum, revertentur de hac re ad suam originem!"

The older version felt his eyes droop from a sudden sleepiness. He closed his eyes when darkness laced itself onto his being and mind, latching his arms, legs, and midsection tightly for the ride back to his world. His feet levitated off the spot, a flowing current blowing around him. With his vision cleared of color in one sweep, he swore he heard his other version's voice filled with a sorrowful farewell. He voiced out his departure, a pang filling in his chest, but was cut off in seconds by a shrill, echoing scream, followed by blank noise.

Nothing prepared him for the worst until his next visit.

* * *

** Italian Translations: **

**Ciao - Hello/Hi**

**Bambino - Child**

**Bene - Good**

**Va bene - Okay**

**Grazie - Thanks/Thank you**

** Latin Translations: **

**Praesidio Agro - Protection Field**

**Carmina subiectum , revertentur de hac re ad suam originem - Spell to subject, return them from this reality to their origin!**


	2. Chapter 1: A ‘Normal’ Morning Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I forgot to put this in.) Ciao!~ It's nice to meet you all! I want to say that this is my first Hetalia fanfic and I'm very excited to start one! I'm hoping I don't screw this up, so I'll leave you guys to see if I make any errors. To give you guys some brief info, this one's about Chibitalia and HRE - who hasn't gone off to war yet - being together for a short while, with some fluffiness here and there, thrown in with some present time events to counterbalance the past parts, maybe a GerIta part, and A PLOT TWIST to make it a worthwhile!~ *Chuckles* I do hope you guys will either love it or be upset about it, because I didn't plan it! Legitimately! ^-^
> 
> This story also isn't correlating to the Hetalia anime and mangas. I own nothing except the plot and the shadow being. Vale, everyone!~ Hope y'all will like this!
> 
> Oh, and apparently, while I was google translating words for my other book, I thought of translating Italy's 'Ves' and from Spanish, Ve means Go. I didn't know that. :\

He almost had her.

He _almost_ had her in his grasp.

The shadow was not happy for how his plan didn’t work out well.

The older one shouldn’t have come to the rescue. He was frustrated that the older one got involved in his capturing, protecting his younger version from him, and now that the younger one has sent him back, there is no choice but to wait and watch once more. The shadow shouldn’t have gotten noticed, his approach was not planned. Because of that flaw, the battle was too much for him to handle and he tried to avoid getting too injured from the both of them. Well, it went horribly awful, as a result.

Before the little one had casted the older version back to his reality, he had a bad feeling that their battle would not leave them unscathed. Within the forest that's covered in near darkness, the only light that shown was several light beams from the moon and the flash of magic spewed and zapped between them. The sounds of rustling leaves from plant life and sparks crackling were heard, but not to be reached outside of the forest.

Luckily, out of their battle, they both lived as her magic wasn't that strong enough to eliminate him fully than he thought. He noticed during their brawl that she was a novice, and a quick learner at that. Her spells weren't all powerful, much to his liking, but were potent enough to damage a human, a buff one for example. How she can cast magic, he has no clue.

He, on the other hand, wouldn’t want to kill her; he wasn’t a heartless person.

At least, he _was_ a person.

Now that they had fought and brought each other almost down for the count, he had a chance to flee to regain his strength. However, the shadow wanted a last look at the pretty child before he leaves. The girl was about to lie her head down and close her eyes, succumbing to unconsciousness from the pent up magic she used in their fight, but the little child held her fluttering eyes open, looking straight at him with no emotion showing in her brown eyes. With ragged breath, she didn't speak, tiredness overwhelming her as he spectated her from afar. He didn't show any emotion either, until he smiled. The smile wasn't of a mocking one, but a challenging one. The shadow then turned and left without a sound, leaving her to pick herself up.

To him, she is an essential puzzle piece to his goal, the key to bringing back what he wishes to achieve, the very personification he wants a part of in his chess game. He is determined to get her so that he may start his plans.

Looking back at her face with a faraway look in his eyes, it felt sweet to him when he first saw her. The gleaming smile, the artistically drawn field of flowers on the canvas, the sun glowing onto her form as if she looked like an angle sent from Heaven… Oh, he cherished those amazing moments, but he would wish to be next to her, get to see what her beautiful paintings and other creative makings up close, to not make her flee by the mere feeling of being watched...

It's not the first time the younger one was left by someone.

What the shadow hates is while she's waiting for the older one to visit the little child again, he was making her worry and wondering if the other forgets her because of his life outside of this reality. It's such a pity for her, as cute as she is, to wait for someone who would not come back for a very long time. No female should go through that process, especially like her. But as time flows on, there are some things that you don’t just want to remember and things that you would like to hold on, and she is stuck in the middle of the two.

As for the older version, to the shadow's view point, he looked silly and irresponsible for his immortal age when he first met him, and that happy persona of his reeks of innocence, though of a different kind. A representation of a country in his time would make a lousy one in his opinion. Although he may look to be a foolish representative, the shadow shouldn't judge a book by its cover, as cliché as it sounds. He can sense an aura that hides within the foolish looking country. A skillful, crafty maybe, persona. He showed some skill during their fight, but not at his fullest.

With those noted abilities, the other version is also another part of his goal and chess board, him being a bit less important than the pretty child form.

Now that he had escaped and is now fleeing back to his hideout in the deep part of the forest, his motive of putting the pieces together were settling in slowly. The shadow kinda hoped that with this course of action taking on, it would continue towards his destination.

Let’s just see how things play out from here…

* * *

The morning felt peaceful and soothing for the most part, and the light from the dawning, fiery sun wasn't as bright yet as the orb was slowly coming up from the horizon line. An array of warm colors has been spread out onto the land and sky, layering the wet grass in its golden light and the navy blue sky sluggishly becomes a beautiful cerulean blue on top of the valley of greenery. The light littered onto the buildings, sneaking its way into shadows and windows that the curtains don’t protect well.

If anyone would be out, which is likely one of them, the morning light would not give warmth, just the wind sending a sort of cold breeze through the air. Mornings like these are truly stunning that they could be even in a painting. It glowed beautifully, filling the area to the brim and cloaking the objects that it tried to cling onto into those fainted hues, sending the once dark spots into a soft brightness.

A figure within one of these houses is lying in his bed, sleeping through the morning dawn of a new daylight that’s waiting to be cherished to whoever it comes in contact. His eyes twitched under the coverage of his eyelids, perhaps having a dream or nightmare in the process. He tossed to the right rigidly, head moving from one position on the pillow to the next, noticeable small beads of sweat clinging onto his skin with inaudible incoherent words slipping through his mouth. Breaths trying to be mellowed, the process of calming down didn't work and his hands gripped slightly on the blanket.

Brown, glazy eyes flew open quickly, darting at all directions of the room. Head rising off of the white pillow in a matter of seconds, he swerved around, air rushing and going out of his lungs at a short, panting pace. It took a bit to settle down from whatever startled him as he observed his current surroundings. He recognized the walls, the objects that go up against the four surfaces and the familiar darkness with little light showing through the window. Oh, he was in his best friends' bedroom again. That is great; just where he needed to be.

Drawing out a breath to calm his nerves further down, he perked up his hearing to the door to his left, the slightest sound of small bubbles being heard. He made a small smile,  _'Germany must be downstairs making breakfast again...'_  Just by the thought of having something after waking up made his stomach make a sound. Ignoring it, he looked out of the window, noticing the sun and the colors painting the outside. _‘What a nice sunrise. Maybe I will paint it one of these days.’_ He gazed at the dawning orb through the window for a bit until he heard heavy feet thumping rhythmically on the floor outside the room, coming closer until a knocking sound came.

"You can come in." He permitted to the outsider.

The door opened by his permission, revealing a buff man with slick blond hair behind the door. His icy blue eyes were directed at the other's brown ones, the look of realization that the Italian nation had gotten himself up for once coming to him by a second before expectancy glints in them with natural authority. "Well, since you are awake already, get up or there won't be any breakfast left to be eaten before this morning's training starts."

"Training again, Germany?" Italy stifled a groan while making a frown, "Didn't we do that yesterday? Today is a day-off, right?"

"Ja,” The German agreed, “But it was cut short by an early meeting with my boss. You weren't there when it happened. Didn't you say that you had to go to America's place for some sort of plan, too?"

The Italian's eyes light up. "Oh yeah, I remember. He was having trouble picking up some cute girls, so he needed my advice. He called me just last night that it had worked, but some of them slapped and kicked him a few times in the process." He smiled proudly.

"What? Is that what was he was stressing out enough for you to go over there?" His head shook in disappointment, "Anyway, we're going to catch up on yesterday's training, so no slacking off today."

"Aw…" The Italian discouraged, exaggerating distaste for morning training sessions.

It was normal, at least to the both of them, to have Germany hall Italy out of bed by either the legs or arms, or maybe both if he was that unreasonable enough to get out of the covers, and if that wouldn't work, he will threaten him as simple as taking his pasta for three days. It wasn't that often to use that threat, but it works just like the others. Maybe too perfectly for the German’s taste.

"No whining!" The German bellowed, "You know what happened last time. It won't work on me again!"

Italy's eyes went rolling mentally, but were widened with panic in reality. He sat himself up, his arms that were supporting under him wave exaggeratedly. "Okay, okay, Germany! I'll get ready. Just don't eat it all before I get down there, please! I want to make pasta before we go, though."

Germany stopped glaring, hiding his surprise that the other wasn't going to complain further than usual. That was new. On the other hand, at least he is starting to listen more other than ignoring him.

Italy, on the other hand, was lying through their conversation. How is it easy to have Germany think that he will do training just as the day was getting started? Of course, he isn't going to! It will be just another cut loose and hide somewhere until Germany finds him and punishes him for leaving training once more. He doesn't want to train, but he also doesn't want to be kept away from pasta for three days... _'Such difficult choices...'_ The Italian thought.

Later before the afternoon, he planned to paint by the river where he saw a mother goose with her line of young ducklings two days ago as he was getting out of training again. If they are still at their spot by the river side, he hoped to capture it. He is going to skip out once more behind his friend's back anyways, so what’s going to counter that decision?

Germany sighed. "Fine. When you get done, I expect you to be out there in ten minutes. If not, then as punishment, you will run an extra five laps."

“Okay, Captain.” The Italian agreed, though there wasn’t an ounce of joy in his voice. Just as expected.

The German settled his hand on the knob. Before he could close it, he glanced at the Italian man's face, noticing the faint dark circles under his tired, yet cheery, eyes. Now, that is worth a concern. How did he get those? It wasn't like his ally to be having restless nights like him. After all, since they agreed to have him in his bed as he couldn't stop getting frightened during the night, the Italian hasn't once gotten edgy. Something is making the German suspicious, but he wasn't going to ask him now. He will ask when the time's right. And he sort of messes that chance up now.

Later before the afternoon, he planned to paint by the river where he saw a mother goose with her line of young ducklings two days ago as he was getting out of training again. If they are still at their spot by the river side, he hoped to capture it. He is going to skip out once more behind his friend's back anyways, so what’s going to counter that decision?

Germany sighed. "Fine. When you get done, I expect you to be out there in ten minutes. If not, then as punishment, you will run an extra five laps."

“Okay, Captain.” The Italian agreed, though there wasn’t an ounce of joy in his voice. Just as expected.

The German settled his hand on the knob. Before he could close it, he glanced at the Italian man's face, noticing the faint dark circles under his tired, yet cheery, eyes. Now, that is worth a concern. How did he get those? It wasn't like his ally to be having restless nights like him. After all, since they agreed to have him in his bed as he couldn't stop getting frightened during the night, the Italian hasn't once gotten edgy. Something is making the German suspicious, but he wasn't going to ask him now. He will ask when the time's right. And he sort of messes that chance up now.

"Hey, Italy?" The German asked, a slight concerning tone partially slipping out of the question accidentally.

The other tilted his head a little to the left lazily, responsiveness written on his face. "Hm? Yes, Germany?"

"Have you been getting enough sleep lately?"

"Si. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Because you don't look like you have been. Have you been alright lately?"

Italy gave a thoughtful look away from the blonde German, his eyes going unfocused from thinking. It's best to not tell him about what had happened during the night, not in the early morning. No one needs to know about his strange memory dreams and the cause of it lurking about in his head. That would probably make his friends apprehensive and they would want to help, at the least. He just doesn't want anyone getting hurt, that's all! And besides, since it is morning, he wasn't in the mood to discuss it to Germany.

It's not like he wants help from the other countries, but they do not know how the plain works. They might not even believe him really. Even the nation does not know how half dream-half memory realms work. Possibly England would know, but he wasn't sure if he knew. The realm does not work as dreams do, but they do not work as memories, either. Memory dreams just work equally and oppositely, and it's kind of confusing.

One: You can’t fly without wings in the memory, but you can sprout wings in the dream.

Two: Healing is limited by a certain point of time between the two. It may be at random.

Three: Some objects and figures oddly distort, like they are normal for one minute, the next, they looked messed up as hell.

See how that's confusing? Actually, the first one is right. Possibly, the dream part is more workable than the memory part. He'll have to work that out another time.

Even though there was that small part of him that wants help to get rid of the shadow, it's likewise to get someone else hurt, not to mention that some secrets are left caged in the darkness, only to be masked behind happy ones. Having a dark secret kept so deep in the subconscious pit, then letting it out in a room full of people? No, they are meant to be locked up! Maybe asking England could be a good idea if this occurrence could possibly become worse.

The Italian mentally sighed, his eyes closed calmly, and he turned to the German, creating a fake smile on his lips. "Si, Germany! I'm fine. I just wanted some pasta and couldn't wait until today, so I spent all night making it." He assuaged.

Germany gave him a look, a look that was dissatisfaction. He remembers the last time he stayed up to feed himself because he was out doing who knows what. An idiot will always be an idiot.

Thank god Italy's friend is oblivious to the real truth why he spent last night with his bambino self. What an absolute lie, but worth it for the time being.

Without another thought to check if Italy was surely okay, Germany nodded in confirmation and added that he should put on his uniform than walk around the house with just a long sleeve shirt loathing him because their other nation friend may come early than usual, to which the Italian nodded, though disagreed in thought. He's not looking forward to training, but was looking forward to spend some time with his other friend.

With the door closed and the footsteps fading, Italy dropped his smile and let another breath escape. "That was a close one. I thought he would have noticed quickly." He smiles softly. Such obliviousness can make a person think wrongly.

Deciding to get up, he pulled the blanket off of him, dipping his bared legs off the bedside. In contact with the wooden floor, small goosebumps appeared with a cold sensation. A light breeze from the window followed. Maybe he should have not opened the window during the night. He'll have to make a mental note about that for next time. He went over to it, the breeze picking up the last one, blowing gentle air at his face and messy hair.

 _'Brr...'_ He shivered, _'Is it getting cold outside? I could have sworn it was nice out yesterday.'_

Pulling the window pane down and locking it, he caught a glimpse of a red leaf drifting by the tree. It must be getting to Fall, then. No wonder why it was turning cold. He wasn't going to complain, though! He loves the snow in Germany! Playing snowball fights, building snowmen, making snow angels, cuddling up in a warm blanket by the fire... Though, getting a cold that early in the winter will suck, so he will have to watch out. He can't wait to have fun in the snow!

Italy then went around the end of the bed, heading towards the door and sneaking a peek for anyone. With the hall being cleared, he went into the guest room where his stuff was kept. Yep, he brought some clothes with him from his and his fratello's house. As long as he's staying over at Germany's, he'll need some necessities to get by.

Opening the door and closing it behind him, he went to look for some boxers in one of his dresser drawers. Finding one, which he didn't care what it was, he quickly puts it on - well, it was the Italian flag kind because why not? He then took off the long sleeve dress shirt and went to the closet, not caring to specify which one to wear - they were all the same, except his sailor uniform hanging at the end. First is blue pants, then the black button colored shirt, third part is the blue jacket, and finally the black tie. That's done with the clothing, now with the boots. He slipped them on and yes, he knows how to tie the laces, but he wouldn't want Germany to know. Italy isn't really useless; he just hides it for reasons.

With the tasks done, the Italian headed out of the door, but not before getting a glimpse of the white framed mirror hanging on the closet frame. A curious look was given to the pane of reflective glass that held his similar image. _'I suppose taking a look wouldn't be too bad... Right? I mean, Germany was skeptical by my appearance, so I shouldn't be concerned either.'_ Nothing could go bad by simply looking at a mirror! He gazed at the reflection attentively, taking in the usual outlook of himself.

 _'Huh, is that what Germany was asking?'_ It was nothing like that other time he stayed up one night making pasta. He wanted some because he missed out on supper. There were noticeably faint darkness under his eyes and little color was almost visibly gone if someone looked hard enough. Should he be worried? Accepting the facts, he hurriedly got out of the room, closing the door as he then lightly skipped across the hallway, meeting the stairs that linked to the other level.

As he was about to descend them, dizziness wavered his vision and his sight went obscurely hazy in a flash, followed by weakness in his legs. Italy couldn't see straight after that and by seconds, he went from standing by the steps to falling forward in an instant. Oh, he forgot about this. Not good, not good! He yelled out Germany's name before gravity had pulled him down hard, the steps colliding at him like bricks.

Germany heard Italy's light skipping footsteps as he settled the last couple of wursts on his plate and setting it next to the other one, the sound of sizzling from both food and cookware being heard. Turning off the stove, he turned and was about to grab the plates when he heard his friend yelling his name in fear, coming in with multiple thuds from the staircase. He winced a bit as he possibly heard a thick, snapping sound and rushed out of the kitchen to find out what was going on. When the German got to the stairs with a slight slide in his movement however, his eyes widen by the result of the outcome.

At the bottom of the steps was a barely conscious Italy. He was on his right side while struggling to regain his breathing from the tumble, whimpering a little as he tries to lay still. One of his bent hands twitched oddly with something white sticking out the end of his wrist, then another from the right leg with a twisted ankle. The nation's left arm had bent to an odd angle, dangling off the edge of his back. Other than a bleeding nose, it wasn't a beautiful sight to see. It’s kind of like a child splattering paint all over the wall.

Germany shook out of his surprise and instantly got to work after seeing two small pools of dark red leaking out where his friend’s head and wrist were. He darts back into the kitchen, pulling open one of the wooden cabinet doors from the top right. When his hand felt plastic, he grabbed it. Shutting the door, he then sprints back to the stairs.

The living room door was quietly knocked on as the blonde German scurried out from the kitchen area, dropping to his knees next to Italy's head. He next lifts him off the floor, his left fingers feeling sunk-in spots of flesh at the chest area trying to mend back together slowly. That's good. The healing process shouldn't take too long to repair the Italian, but he couldn't help feeling some heat being given to him from the other. Another good sign; it's just another effect from healing.

Sighing silently through his nose, Germany ignored the person at the front door for now. Steps creaking a bit, he climbed them up to the guest room, being careful of holding Italy in his arms. For some reason, he's lighter than he thought the Italian nation was. When did he start losing weight? He's perfect as he is, not that he minded. When he carries him when there was trouble or from tripping over himself at the training grounds, Italy has the average weight of a twenty year old man. Now, he's lost quite a bit of it. The German nation didn't think twice about this third change on his friend until picking him up. Odd, he'll have to ask Italy when he wakes up.

Though, he took a glance at the battered nation who was currently curled into himself, eyes closed and breathing being troubled by the cracked bones reforming in his chest. Broken ribs, busted face, cracked wrist and twisted ankle, what else is there to be broken next? So much for a relaxing morning with the three of them.

Upon reaching the last step, he darted towards the Italian’s room. Opening the door after readjusting his friend in his arms, the German calmly came to the bed. He settled his ally gently onto it, not minding the blood spilling onto the fabric. He’ll clean them after taking care of the Italian.

Germany settled the first-aid kit on the dresser and opened the lid, getting out gauze, tape, rubbing oil, and some cotton ball swabs. He read in a doctor’s manual that the patient needs to have Anesthesia first before surgery and takes weeks or months to heal for a human, but for nations, it’s taking care of the heavy wounds so the healing process can get done quicker and plenty of rest in a comfortable area for days or weeks. Treating heavy wounds are needed to be done first before the smaller ones, which include broken bones such as the wrist and ankle. Next would be the head and face, and finally the smaller injuries.

Dabbing some of the oil on a cotton ball, he gently took his ally’s wrist and wiped off the excess blood. The arm twitched upon contact, but Germany gripped the appendage a bit more to keep it still. Next, he checked to see if the bones are out of place by flexing it slowly, getting a response from the hurt nation. The area felt a bit better, but the skin and muscle needs to take some time to recover.

With that part done, Germany then slipped his hand under Italy's head, a small whimper coming out after turning his head and dabbing the cotton ball onto the wound. The head injury was awful, but it is recovering quite nicely. He patted the Italian lightly to quiet him, getting another cotton ball to dab the rest of the blood off. It’s weird for him to care this much for his Italian friend, but having to be a caretaker of him has grown on the German for some reason.

Now that he thought about cleaning up the wounds, why didn't he grab a rag also? He sighed and if he hurries to get the rag and the door to let the person in, he can get this over with. Germany quickly leaves the guest room, and when another gentle knock came, he sprint walked to the front door, pulling it open roughly by the knob.

He was greeted with a calm look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o! First injury off the bat! XD Hopefully I did Italy and Germany right or sort of close enough. Now, I don't really update a lot, so please don't hate me for that! I work hard on my stories, and I'm a perfectionist, so it takes me a while to put up a chapter. Don't hate me for that, too. There's a possible reference of another story somewhere in this chapter. Good luck finding it, because I don't know where I've gotten it, to be honest. I forgot to put the name in my notes. :( If I do find it, then I'll put it up on the next chapter.
> 
> Alright, so I'm very sorry that this is awfully late. You want to know why I don't update any of my stories for so long? I'll explain what happened in a short and sweet manner (Lame reasons are lame): School work, procrastination (It's the worst type of disease than Writer's Block in my opinion), playing with my friend on MC, playing with mod packs in the TechnicLauncher, and my annoying cat name Thomas pestering me to give him attention all the time.
> 
> Anyway, I thought of being extra nice for you readers by giving this chapter extra length than the Prologue to make up for my absence on updating this. So do you guys like the longer chapters? I'm just asking. I'm probably a bit rusty since I've been dealing with school and having fun with my friend over on Steam. I want to say you guys are awesome and man, I missed writing this! So now you guys have another chapter added. You're welcome.~ :)
> 
> Also, before I go and get the next one ready soon, if you're thinking that Italy isn't the same from both anime and manga, no, he's not going to be the same. I will be using a different version of Italy because I want him to be actually smart behind the scenes, but acting like a useless, pasta-loving idiot in front of the other countries. XD I'm no Italy expert, but it's a good idea as I've seen in some other's stories. Plus, it'll make it easier on me to write him.
> 
> I did some research of how broken parts in the human body work, and read the Wiki about how nations heal - I have no idea how it works. It confuses me. I'm-a just wing it for now. Dedication on research, people! ^-^ Please, I would like to know how healing works for nations in a simpler understanding. Thank you!
> 
> (Guess who's the next character to join the story. :3)

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do?


End file.
